


Travesura

by Taisha_StarkTaisho



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisha_StarkTaisho/pseuds/Taisha_StarkTaisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El aburrimiento de Stiles afecta a Derek en un día de verano ¿Hallaran una solución o el Hombre Lobo tendrá que seguir soportando la diarrea verbal del menor? <br/>*Sterek*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travesura

  
**N/A:** Es el tercer Sterek que escribo, no esperen gran cosa. No se en que temporada esta adaptada este One-Shot, así que lo dejo a su criterio.

* * *

**Capitulo Único: Travesura.**

* * *

Era verano, por lo tanto, hacia calor. Mas que otros años o de los cuales Stiles pudiese recordar, y vean que él tiene una muy buena memoria. Y puede que en vez de estar quejándose del calor podría ir a la gigantesca piscina en la casa de los Argent, pues Allison le invito, pero no. Él estaba en esa fea mansión Hale, porque había que reconocer que luego del incendio quedo bien fea esa casa en medio del bosque de Beacon Hills. Claro que no lo decía en voz alta, quería seguir viviendo.

Stiles suspiro frustrado mientras se estiraba sobre el suelo cual gato perezoso y se sentaba para así mirar a Derek quien seguía leyendo el bestiario como si este fuese un jeroglífico del antiguo mundo cuando en realidad era muy sencillo de entenderse. Pero claro, era Derek. Por eso él estaba allí, para ayudarle a entender lo que no entendía.

-Derek -le llamo, y aunque el Hombre Lobo no volteo a verlo, supo que le estaba escuchando- Estoy aburrido -

-¿Y que quieres que haga? -pregunto casi con agresividad el Hale.

Stiles se encogió de hombros.

-Come estiércol y dime a que sabe -dijo distraídamente, pero al recibir una fiera y para nada agradable mirada de Derek, Stiles sonrió- Solo era una idea... -

-¿Que tal si mejor te arranco la garganta con mis dientes? -pregunto esta vez Derek, como si Stiles en verdad fuera a pensar en esa posibilidad.

-No, mejor no. Yo paso por ahora -respondió Stiles, tratando de nuevamente estar callado, claro sin lograrlo- Estoy aburrido, tengo calor y estar viéndote leer no era uno de mis planes para este día, Derek, y lo sabes. Bien podría irme a lo de Allison, donde todos obviamente se divierten sin mi, y dejarte aquí con tu silencio nivel Hombre Lobo ¿Pero sabes que? Soy un buen beta, no como tus otros pulgosos que prefirieron ser egoístas y cuidarse del sofocante calor...- y así, el perdido monologo del porque Stiles era el mejor integrante de la manda de Hale divago hasta que el propio Derek decidió ponerle fin a la tortura por el cual pasaban sus oídos.

-¡Ya! Si sigues hablando un minuto mas, juro que en verdad voy a arrancarte la garganta -gruño molesto Derek- ¿Hay algo con que puedas entretenerte y así dejar de hablar? -pidiendo a quien estuviera allí arriba algo de paciencia.

Stiles lo pensó unos minutos, largos para Derek quien solo veía al adolescente perdido en sus pensamientos. De pronto, Stilinki sonríe como si se tratase del mismísimo Cheshire.

-Cierra los ojos -pide Stiles. Derek frunce el ceño, preguntándose el porque de tal pedido- Vamos, cierra los ojos -vuelve a pedir Stiles, pero Derek no lo hace- Confía en mi, cierra los ojos -

Derek lo ve enojado, pero al final, termina por cerrar los ojos. En su mente, al pasar los segundos con los ojos cerrados, piensa en las posibilidades por el cual Stiles le pidió que cerrara los ojos. Una es peor que la otra, y con solo eso ya empieza a arrepentirse de haber accedido.

Cuando siente a Stiles acercarse a él, todo sus sentidos se ponen en alerta a cualquier tipo de roce que el adolescente puede hacerle. Pero no es ningún roce que había pensado, no. Si es un roce, pero en sus labios.

Stiles le estaba besando y él como estúpido se había puesto tieso. Cuando Stiles movió suavemente sus labios, Derek le siguió, no sabe porque, pero lo hizo. Fue un beso corto, pero que al Hombre Lobo le supo dulce en todo sentido de la palabra. Desde la ternura que tenia Stiles al moverse como su sabor, algo que empezaba a gustarle.

Cuando Derek decidió profundizar ese beso, Stiles se separo abruptamente de él. Dejándole con los labios ridículamente estirados en su dirección.

Vio como el adolescente le sonrió con travesura y se levantaba para luego echarse a correr hacia el pórtico para salir de la casa.

El Hombre Lobo se quedo allí, en la sala tratando de sopesar lo que había sucedido. Cuando cayo en la cuenta de que Stiles le había besado para luego huir, este ya había entrado al bosque.

Derek sonrió, dejando ver sus colmillos.

No supo porque, pero de pronto le dieron grandes ganas de cazar a una deliciosa presa.

 


End file.
